Half-Blood Academy of Super Powers
by JayJelly
Summary: Nico Di Angelo was constantly zoning out, and into his memories. The thoughts of Bianca and Percy have been overwhelming him. One day, a mysterious girl kidnapped him and took him to an academy for "special people" with unique abilities. Little did he know that he was being trained to save the world one day.
1. Chapter 1

**Half-Blood Academy of Super Powers**

**Chapter One**

Nico was stuck, lost in his memories that were clearly overwhelming him. The heart-warming times with Bianca, and the last moments he had with her replayed over and over again. He also had dreams of Percy, and all the anger and jealousy wasn't good for him. It just hurt him even more, loving someone who was meant for someone else. What's even worse was that they were even _perfect_ for each other, and its hard to argue with that. Percy and Annabeth have been together through thick and thin, their bond was unbreakable now.

It was dark out, and Nico was sitting on an old park bench. He was drowning in his thoughts at his favorite spot, not only because he was a few feet away from a hotdog stand, but also because he was in the center of the city. Nico saw something moving in the corner of his eye, and paused. His breathing slowed, and slowly turned his head in the direction of the blur of darkness. Nico was very capable of seeing in the dark, so he was sure that if someone was there, he'd know by now. He soon heard laughing, the laugh was familiar, so familiar that it hurt him to not be sure of who it was. He soon heard a voice, her voice, Bianca's voice. A pain surged in his chest. What game was his mind playing?

"She isn't alive." Nico growled. "She'll never come back." The voice and the laughter stopped. Now that it was over, he realized how much he missed the sound of her.

"You do know that I have no idea what you're talking about." Nico's mind stopped in his tracks. The voice was chilling, and unnerving. He didn't notice her presence approach him.

"You were too distracted to notice me." The owner of the voice was a beautiful girl that had butterscotch hair, and light green eyes. Her skin was fair, and flawless, while her lips were pouty and full. "Well, not entirely. You did seem to see me, but you weren't entirely sure if it was just your mind playing tricks on you.

"What do you want?" Nico frowned, this girl has been bothering him. It wasn't the first time he saw her, its now his third. His favorite spot was now becoming his least. He still didn't know her name. He actually liked the company, she kept him distracted from his sorrowful memories.

"Nothing of course, I'm just bored as usual." The girl opened her mouth like she was about to say something else. Yet, she seemed unsure of what to say next. She paused, taking a deep breath. After a quick glance at a gold watch on her wrist, she smiled. The watch was new, something Nico didn't see the first two times he talked to her.

"Well, look at the time." The girl's eyes started to change color, into a darker shade of green that matched her military jacket. She started to walk towards Nico, and she pulled out something from her green military jacket. It was shiny, and hard to see, it looked like a sliver of grey from where Nico was at. Nico didn't know what to do, the girl was walking towards him, he didn't know what to feel either. He wasn't sure if calling 911 was a good idea, maybe running was. The closer the girl got to him, the more her eyes got darker, and she looked scarier than he'd ever seen her. Not like he has seen her many times any way. The girl stopped a few feet away from him.

"If you come any closer, I'll fight back." He warned. Nico's eyebrows were furrowed, and wasn't sure if he just made any sense with his words.

"You wouldn't hurt girl." She said, unsure. "Well, if its for selfdefense I wouldn't see why not, but that's beyond the point." The girl was weird, Nico could admit that. Well, very weird. She pointed the sliver in his direction, and everything turned white. He started to panic, he could still feel the wooden bench, but he could only see one color. Nico started to blindly walk around, and he felt himself trip over something, and into something cold. He soon felt himself emerged in a cold liquid, and for some reason, it was like the energy was being drained out of him. Nico's breathing hitched, and everything faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Half-Blood Academy of Super Powers**

**Chapter Two**

Nico woke up to see the same annoying girl looming over him. She smiled at him, only to reveal that she had dimples. Nico bent over, and studied the room he was in. It was bright green everywhere. The bed he was sitting on had green bedsheets, and the walls were painted green. The carpet was green as well. He frowned, it looked too alive, too happy.

"Your finally awake." The girl was now sitting on a green desk, eating a green apple. "You took forever, normally people wake up once we're here."

"Do you have a problem?" Nico asked her. She almost choked on her apple.

"A problem?" She stopped eating her apple and tossed it into a green garbage bin.

"Everything is green." Nico breathed. "Its... disturbing."

"Everyone thinks that when they come in." She jumped off the desk. "Especially people who hate green, and even the people who have green as their favorite color don't like it."

"Then why do you keep it green?" A loud knock surprised Nico. He forgot how he got here, that this lunatic girl kidnapped him. The girl was about to open it, when Nico grabbed her arm.

"Why am I here?" Nico growled. "What did you do?" The girl's eyes flashed a darker shade, and the same thing happened again. He felt all the energy drain out of him, and he was about to pass out when it stopped.

"Great, now your going to make him faint again," The girl groaned. "Do you know how long it takes for him to wake up?" Nico was on the floor now, gasping for air. He felt a new surge of energy run through him, as the girl helped him up.

"Sorry, Nico." He heard another girl apologize. The voice sounded familiar, very familiar. I turned towards her.

"Hazel?" I heard her voice, but I couldn't see her.

"Whoops, sorry about that," The girl said. Her green eyes got lighter, to a ghostly pale.

He soon saw a figure in the background, and he was sure that it was Hazel. Nico walked towards her and they hugged. Hazel was Nico's adopted sister, and she mysteriously disappeared a few months ago.

"Where are we?" He asked. "Who is she anyways?" Nico said, eyeing her.

"Em, would you kindly introduce yourself to my brother?" She stuck her arm out for Nico to shake it.

"My name is Emery Morgan, and I'm fourteen." Emery said flatly. Hazel turned her attention back to her brother.

"You must be hungry." She told him. "I have to go now. Emery will give you a tour of the place, and she will explain everything." A bundle of questions flashed through Nico's head.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked. Hazel looked hesitant to answer, so Emery answered for her.

"She's going to find others." Nico looked at them confused.

"They could hurt her." Emery frowned in frustration.

"That's only if they discovered their... abilities." Emery stated. "I'm her backup, I'll help when she needs it." Nico was only getting more and more confused.

"Abilities?" Nico paused. "If you're with me, how are you going to be able to help Hazel?"

"Nico, she really has to go." Hazel soon disappeared from Nico's vision.

"Where did she go?" Nico snarled. Emery ignored his question, and lash of anger. It didn't seem to affect her at all.

"Follow me." She said as she exited the room.

"The room we were just in, is mine." Emery stated. "Each tracker has their own room, and each room has their very own color."

"Were you able to choose white?" Nico asked. "Or black?"

"Yes, I was, but that's not the point." Emery stopped in front of a large door. There was a sign above that said, _Feeding Quarters._ There was a keypad on the side with all the letters of the alphabet. Emery punched in the word, _Apollo_.

"Apollo?" Emery flinched when Nico said the word.

"We do not say his name here." Emery pushed open the cafeteria door. "Nor do we say any others." The cafeteria had multiple sections. Each section a different color.

"Where is everyone?" Nico asked, scouting the area.

"They're training, or like Hazel, searching." Emery started to explain everything that happened. "Hazel and I are the trackers."

"Trackers, they search for others?"

"Nico, we have special abilities. That's why I brought you here. We're... different."

"So, we basically have super powers?" She got up and took two plates off a steel counter.

"That's the deal." Emery came back with two plates of spaghetti. "Hope you like pasta, cause that's all there is." Nico stared at the plate of stale carbohydrates.

"Its not that bad." She said. "If you want luxury food, then I suggest you eat elsewhere."

"So, what are your powers?" Nico said as he pushed the pasta away from him.

"I'm good with minds." She smiled. "Minds meaning that I have almost absolute control over them."

"That explains a lot." Emery tapped the side of her head.

"I can get inside their head, gather all the info. That's how I know their weakness." Nico looked at her worried. He was afraid of what she saw.

"Don't worry, I don't care if your gay or what-not." She said aloud as multiple people entered. Nico knitted his eyebrows.

"They shouldn't judge you," Emery grinned at the people walking by. "If they do, I got your back." Nico wasn't used to having someone stick up for him, and he didn't like the fact that she knew everything about him.

"You disturb people's privacy." Emery's face turned blank.

"That's the downside." She sighed. "There is always a con."

"When do I find out my power?" Nico asked.

"Anxious to do some action, are we?" Emery laughed. "We should go since you don't want to eat your food anyways." The two made their way to the exit.

Don watched them in the distance, and smirked to himself.

"If only they knew what was going to happen next." He whispered as he made way for the exit. He pulled out a golden rod, and pointed it at the wall.

"Hey!" Cassie yelled. "Don, what are you doing?"

"You were a good friend, too bad I have to dispose you." A dark mist surrounded Cassie, and she soon was engulfed in it. The mist burned her skin like acid, and swallowed her whole.

"If anyone speaks word of this, you'll be next." Don warned the others than were hugging the wall in fear. He blasted through the wall, and left the academy. Leaving many speechless, and one dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Half-Blood Academy of Super Powers**

**Chapter Three**

Nico couldn't sleep. He constantly thought of things that bothered, and disturbed him. Nico would dream of his past memories of Bianca, or how life would be like with her. Either way, it hurt him badly.

Emery wasn't sure how she felt about Nico. When she first saw the dark circles under his eyes, and his shaggy messy hair, she couldn't help but search his head. Every time she tapped into people's memories, people's life, they also see it too. It was hard to separate her own feelings from others, because when she scanned their minds, it became a part of hers too. Another downside was that she also could feel the sadness and the pain. Trackers don't last very long for that specific reason.

Emery jumped at the sudden knock at her door. She turned to Nico to see if he woke up, but he was unfazed. When she opened the door, something struck her hard. It was a memory, her own. Trackers' memories are hidden and piled under their pupils. Certain times, they happen suddenly, like flashbacks. **(I used this to explain Hazel's flashbacks)**

She quickly recovered, and opened the door. Emery expected it to be Cassie, one of her closest friends, but it was Max, her boyfriend. There were fresh tears rolling down his face. She was tempted to look into his mind, to find the answer quickly, but she was also afraid of what she would find.

"Something happened to her, am I right?" Emery said flatly, trying to hide the stubborn tears.

"Don," Max paused, swallowing his tears. "He-"

"That sick bastard!" She yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. When her anger subsided, she heard the shuffles that belonged to Nico. They took the conversation outside, and she shut the door closed.

"What did he do?!" Emery yelled pushing Max to the wall. "Please, just tell me!" She was desperate for the answer, and was also trying hard to not mind read.

"Look into my mind," Max gave a small smile. "You'll find out."

"Max, it'll replay in your head." Emery said cautiously.

"I don't give a fuck." He said sternly. She let go of him and sighed. Emery searched his files of memories, and found the one that struck him the most. The sight of Don almost made her gag, and she looked at it, surprised. Don gotten stronger, and his training showed. There Cassie was, dissolving right in front of them. When the memory became too overwhelming, Emery shut it off.

"Guys, whats going on?" Nico said, rubbing his eyes. His eyes looked back and forth between Emery and Max. "Did you guys have a fight or something? If you guys need advice, just to let you know in advance, I'm-"

"No," Emery said firmly. "His girlfriend was... She died." Nico froze at the thought.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Of course you didn't know." Emery paused. "You should go back to bed, lots will be discussed tomorrow morning. We'll also start your training."

"What about you? You should get some sleep as well," Nico said, a bit worried. Emery was surprised by his concern for her.

"There are some matters I need to attend to." Emery said, as she quickly turned on her heels. Max trailed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Half-Blood Academy of Super Powers**

**Chapter Four**

Nico woke up to piercing screams, and deviled eggs. Hazel was violently shaking him, telling him to get up.

"Nico! Wake up!" She yelled, tugging on his arm. Nico rubbed his eyes in confusion.

"What's going on?" Nico said, and as he looked around, he couldn't believe his eyes. The walls were torn down, and there was fire everywhere. Smoke filled the air, and Nico was barely able to breathe. He saw someone emerged from the ashes. The boy was scrawny, just like Nico, and he seemed around the same age. His curly brown hair was dusty, and his clothes were ripped to shreds. Hazel glanced up, and looked at the boy with fear.

"Leo, stop this, now. You don't know what your doing." She said cautiously as Leo got closer to them. A ring of fire circled them, and right before they were engulfed in flames, Nico was interrupted from his dream.

Emery was walking back to her room after picking up some deviled eggs from the cafeteria. She was bruised, and her fresh scrapes and cuts were evident. Her hair was in tangles and some of it were chopped off. Emery had her own encounter with Don, and it wasn't a good one. When she entered the room, Nico was still asleep, but he was sweating, and his pale face was a little red. She quickly woke him up, and locked herself in the bathroom.

Emery glanced at her bruised face, and frowned. She had to hide it before Nico asked questions. She cut her uneven hair with a knife that she usually hides in the cabinet. Emery covered the bruises with some concealer, and she was pleased with the result.

"Nico, training starts today, wear this," She said throwing a black body-fitting suit at him. He looked at it disgusted.

"Do we have to wear this?" He looked at the piece of clothing with horror. Emery bit on her lip to stop her laughter.

"Yes, its required." Emery simply stated, walking out of the room to let Nico change privately. Nico came out, and he was very uncomfortable.

"You look fine," She said, choking with laughter.

"Why don't you have to wear this?" Nico asked.

"The trackers wear something different." Nico finally realized that Emery was wearing a black jumpsuit. They turned right from their room, and after long minutes of walking, they stopped at a door that read _training_.

"We need to find out your power first," She commented. They were now in a room with different holographic symbols that spread out. Nico noticed a glowing green trident near the front of the room.

"Welcome, Emery, hero born to Apollo." Nico was surprised by the voice. It almost sounded like...

"Was that Siri?"

"Yes, she is Siri." Emery commented, and Nico started to walk around the symbols. Emery pulled out a plastic box, and inside were syringes.

"We need to take a sample of your blood." She said. "Its now the only way to find out who your… uh, god is."

"God?" Nico stared at the needle blankly. "You never told me that you were going to stick a needle in me."

"Why, are you scared?" Emery teased. "Don't worry, it'll be just a pinch." Emery inserted the needle into Nico's arm, and the sight of his blood flowing through the tube made him sick.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked.

"This is my first time." She said, tapping the container that was being filled with blood. The look on Nico's face made her wish that she had a camera. Nico wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. When it was filled up, she then stuck her finger inside, and wiped it on a dark screen.

"Nico, hero born to Hades." Emery smiled.

"It was obvious actually, the dark hair, the circles under your eyes…" Emery trailed off listing everything that made her think he was a child of Hades.

"Okay, thats enough." Nico growled. Emery laughed, and they made their way to a brick wall. She threw the container of blood at the wall, and splattered on it. Nico was about ready to throw up on the floor.

"Okay, Nico, grab some of your blood," She said holding out the almost empty container. He did what was told, and the wall shifted, it slanted a bit, revealing a forest inside.

"This place… looks familiar."

"You've been here before, that's why." Emery said, washing her bloody hand in a creek. The blood dissolved in the water.

"This is the same camp where you met Percy," She paused. "Its just a bit… more advanced." The camp Nico went to was different. There, they fought with wooden swords, and went hiking every other week. Here, people were lashing out at each other with beams of light, and sharp bronze swords.

"Nico, your training starts now." She said, and he was hit with a wave of energy. Nico got launched back a few feet in the air, and landed in the creek.

"He's not a descendant of the fisherman." Emery said, and a wave of water hit her in the face, but it got dried up quickly.

"Is this what you call training?" Nico yelled at her. He was being thrashed around like a rag doll.

"Lets try fire." She commented. A kid with curly hair smirked, and a surge of heat launched straight at Nico. A large rock slab emerged from the ground, and protected him from the fire.

"We found it." Emery said, giving a high-five to the boy.

"The name's Leo." He said, lifting Nico up. There was an angry look on Nico's face. "Come on, chill dude. Smile for a bit, it wouldn't hurt." Leo said. Nico recognized him from the dream. Emery noticed it too, and a worried look flashed across her face.

"We should get going, there could be more you could do."


End file.
